


What I Am

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: The Boys [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Held at Gunpoint, Mild Angst, Oneshot, Pre-Canon, Queen Maeve is a superhero, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: The first time they said I love you, was also the night Elena learned Maeve was a supe.
Relationships: Elena/Queen Maeve (The Boys)
Series: The Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	What I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Held at gunpoint

In the quiet of the night, Maggie carefully ran her fingers along the bare shoulder of the body sleeping next to her. In their wake, the smooth skin became pebbled, giving under the slight, careful pressure she applied. The covers were wrapped lightly around her lover’s form, creating a modest yet tempting picture that made something in her heart ache with tenderness.

This was not the first time they’d slept together but it was the first time they’d both known what they wanted, the first time since murmuring the words I love you. Maggie hadn’t been able to fall asleep after, couldn’t bring herself to stop staring at the peaceful expression on the woman she loved. Something about this moment felt significant, like when she looked at her she was seeing more than just Elena, she was looking at the rest of her life.

Once upon a time…that thought would have terrified her.

Not anymore.

Despite her abilities, she’d never felt like anything other then a freak of nature. They didn’t stop her from being bullied when she was a child or her father treating her like she was something special, they only ever seemed to be a tool for other, or maybe even a hindrance. When she had started casting herself as a hero, first in her daydreams and later under the cover of darkness…she had finally started to figure out that she didn’t have to be afraid anymore.

It was hard to hurt someone that was bullet proof.

Guilt churned in her gut then because no matter how many hits she could take without breaking, there was one person left in this world capable of taking her down like she was nothing and it was her own thought.

Leaning forward slowly, Maggie pressed a hesitant kiss to Elena’s forehead, lingered there for several minutes, just inhaling the sweaty, sweet scent that was all her, through and through. She didn’t know how Elena would react to finding out she was a supe, or the fact that she’d never mentioned it even after all this time.

She had tried to gage her opinion on them with subtle questions or commenting on the news of the day and she hadn’t seemed fazed by any of it. Elena didn’t have anything negative to really say but she also didn’t say anything positive and that was enough to put her on edge. It was one thing to find out the woman you loved was a supe and an entirely other to know she was vying for a place in the Seven.

Exhaling softly, she pushed back a strand of Elena’s hair, tried not to think about it because there would be plenty of time to worry later. For now, she just wanted to enjoy this, settle in it and pretend like everything was alright, normal.

And then she turned the front door open.

Maggie sat up so fast that it startled Elena awake but she didn’t pay her any mind, staring at the darkened hallway just outside the bedroom. The sound of footsteps on the hardwood floors and rapid whispering made Elena tense up, “Maggie-”

She covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head quickly. Elena’s eyes were wide, fearful, and she turned away, reaching for her phone on the bedside table. Without a word Maggie slipped out of the bed and moved swiftly to grab the robe hanging off the bathroom door.

“What are you doing?” Elena hissed.

Maggie shook her head again, tried to shush her but she could already hear that the voices had stopped. She moved quickly, the only thought on her mind being Elena’s too soft flesh and the fact that she was utterly, terribly defenseless.

Elena’s apartment was small, paper thin walls dividing the different homes and it was right in the heart of the city. Petty crimes like burglary had plummeted as supes became more common, because you never knew who you were trying to steal from…but that didn’t make it safe.

Utterly unwilling to try and do things subtly, she closed the bedroom door and walked straight out into the living room where she promptly found two men, guns out and steady, dressed all in the black. They were terrified, it was obvious from the way their guns shook and they didn’t just fire right away.

“Get out of here,” she warned. “Leave and you’ll be too far away for the cops to catch you.”

She’d never really been that lucky.

One of the men, a boy really, fired and it slammed into her chest like a solid punch. There was a scream and when she looked behind her, it was to find Elena staring at her in disbelief, a too big sweater having been thrown on haphazardly. 

It was nothing more than a split second but Maggie looked at her expression, the one that had glanced across her features before Elena realized she hadn’t been hurt…and she felt something like hope settle inside her.

She moved fast, stepping directly in front of Elena’s position behind her and was disarming them and knocking them down to the floor with pathetic ease. The men scrambled to stand but Maggie just picked up the remote (the only things she likely wouldn’t break) and slammed it down with perfect precision on their temples.

They were still. Not dead, just out.

Not looking back at the woman, she loved, Maggie grimaced, running a hand down her face, “so…there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“Maggie.”

She couldn’t decipher that tone, so she slowly turned around, weary of what she might find. As it turned out of course, she didn’t need to worry because Elena’s eyes were looking at her with something like awe.

“I’m pissed,” she warned. “But I’m also so fucking turned on.”

The laugh that bubbled up her throat was genuine and filled with a joy, a sound that only Elena could tear out of her and without another word, she crossed the space between them pulled her tightly into her arms. Elena returned the hug, her hands clamping onto her with a startled kind of intensity that Maggie knew was her trying to convince herself she was there and real.

“I love you.”

Elena just laughed, her hand resting over the spot where the bullet should have killed her.


End file.
